kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: L.I.Z.Z.I.E.
*KND Operatives: Sector V *Allies: none *Villains: Lizzie (debut; only episode as a villain) *Cameos: none *Locations: Sector V Treehouse *2x4 Technology: F.R.A.P.P.E., J.E.T.A.B.O.O.T.S., S.Q.O.O.S.H.E.R., T.A.N.G.L.E.R. Information Summary: Nigel gets a message which makes the others have a day off. Kuki suggests them going to the carnival, so that's what they did. But soon they find Nigel with a young chubby girl named Lizzie. Hoagie and Wallabee insult him with a song (Hoagie and Wallabee: Nigie and Lizzie sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!). That lead to an embarrassed Nigel saying that he and Lizzie weren't going 'out' out which makes her angry and leaves him on the ground. After she leaves, Wallabee makes a comment on women and gets punched by Kuki and Abigail all into the night. The next day, Nigel, Hoagie, and Wallabee are going to get new comics and Kuki and Abigail's girl magazines. On the way there, they see Lizzie and she gives Nigel a gift, apologizing about the bad date last night. It turns out that the gift was a boyfriend helmet. Nigel puts it on and Lizzie controls his romance feelings using a remote. Lizzie grabs Nigel and tells him he's taking her on the most romantic date ever. Hoagie and Wallabee buy the comics and magazines and return to the treehouse. While Wallabee is complaining about buying the cruddy girl magazines, Hoagie tells Abigail about the helmet. After realizing it was a boyfriend helmet and if they don't stop it, Nigel will be forced to love Lizzie forever, the team goes to the restaurant to help Nigel. At the restaurant, Nigel and Lizzie were eating some food. Lizzie was telling Nigie about being engaged, getting married, and not seeing his stupid friends anymore. Suddenly, Hoagie, Kuki, Wallabee, and Abigail appear, punch the waiter, and prepare to take Nigel home. Lizzie uses the remote and commands Nigel to destroy his friends. Nigel, controlled by the helmet, agrees to do it. Nigel battles Hoagie, Kuki, Wallabee, and Abigail and he lands on the table. The team shoot a bunch of things at him until he's covered by lots of goop and nets. Lizzie grabs the remote and turns the knob to maximum power. Nigel escapes and pins everyone to the wall using forks. When Nigel returns to talk to Lizzie, the check comes. Nigel is furious about the price of the meal that his helmet fuses and it breaks. When Nigie tells Lizzie not to do that again, he looks around and sees his friends on the wall. Nigel asks Lizzie if she wants some ice cream. She says yes and they leave the restaurant, leaving Hoagie, Kuki, Wallabee, and Abigail there. It turns out Nigel and Lizzie both like pistachio ice cream. Trivia *This is the only episode where Lizzie is the antagonist. *This is not the only appearance of the YesDear 5000 (Boyfriend Helmet). *This the first appearance of Lizzie Devine . L.I.Z.Z.I.E. Category:Season 1 Category:Love Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Lizzie Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 1